gearsofwarpepakurafandomcom-20200215-history
Pepakura Database
I reverted the page to how it was in 2013, A lot of these links are broken, possibly all of them. :::::: Please Read and Understand! This is the main database for "Pepakura" files. (.pdo files) "DO NOT" vandalize or add non-Gears of War files, as this will result in an immediate one-year ban. It is also greatly advised that pictures of the files be added, but it is not mandatory. We ask that all files added be finished and unfolded, if possible! If the file is not, please state that it is not! So that we may know what files need to be worked on. If a file is not unfolded, but you would like it to be, please ask AOA, the founder of this wiki, or another member who knows how to unfold pep files, and he/she can unfold for you. "Copyright notice" © 2011 Epic Games, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Epic Games logo, Gears of War, Gears of War 2, Gears of War 3, the Crimson Omen logo, All "Gears of War" Weapons and "Characters" named are trademarks or registered trademarks of Epic Games, Inc. in the United States of America and elsewhere. The information on this site, is Fan created and for non-commercial use only, and is not inteneded for sale and, or re-sale. This site is for people that love the "Gears of War" franchise and intened to use said information for nonprofit personal use such as (but not necessarily limited to): Cosplay, LARPing, Halloween, and dressing up for conventions, Et cetera. Armor ''Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) Basic COG Soldier "Gear" (Damon Baird, Minh Young Kim, Anthony Camine, Benjamin Camine, and COG Soldier) *Anthony Carmine's Helmet *Benjamin Carmine's Helmet *Damon Baird's Goggles (Gears of War 1 and 2) (No Unfold Yet) *COG Soldier Helmet *COG Soldier - Chest Armor *COG Soldier - Shoulders *COG Soldier - Belt *COG Soldier - Knee pads *COG - Soldier Boots and Shins Marcus Fenix's Classic Armor from Gears of War 1 and 2 *Marcus Fenix - Chest Armor *Marcus Fenix - Shoulders Armor *Marcus Fenix - Belt Armor *Marcus Fenix - Codpiece Armor *Marcus Fenix - Equipment Pouches *Marcus Fenix - Shin Guards Armor *Marcus Fenix - Shoes *Marcus Fenix - Leg Knife Holder *Marcus Fenix - Wrist Armor *Marcus Fenix - Gauntlets (Hand Armor) Onyx Guard (Chairman Richard Prescott's Elite Guard Unit) *Onyx Guard Helmet *Onyx Guard - Chest Armor *Onyx Guard - Shoulder Pad Armor Anya Stroud's Armor from Gears of War 3 *Anya Stroud - Chest Armor (Gears of War 3) *Anya Stroud - Belt (Gears of War 3) (No Unfold Yet) *Anya Stroud - Shin Armor with Boots (Gears of War 3) (No Unfold Yet) Damon Baird's Armor from Gears of War 3 *Damon Baird - Chest Armor (Gears of War 3) *Damon Baird - Goggles (Gears of War 3) *Damon Baird - Tools (Gears of War 3) Clayton Carmine *Clayton Carmine's Helmet *Clayton Carmine - Chest Armor *Clayton Carmine - Shin Armor Marcus Fenix's Armor from Gears of War 3 *Marcus Fenix - Chest Armor (Gears of War 3) *Marcus Fenix - Belt (Gears of War 3) *Marcus Fenix - Shoes Chairman Richard Prescott's Armor from Gears of War 3 *Chairman Richard Prescott - Chest Armor ( Still Needs Some Work ) *Chairman Richard Prescott - Shin Armor *Chairman Richard Prescott - Shoes COG Soldier / Golden COG from Gears of War 3 *COG Soldier Helmet (Golden COG) (Augustus Cole) Cole Train's Armor from Gears of War 3 *(Augustus Cole) Cole Train - Chest Armor (Gears of War 3) *(Augustus Cole) Cole Train - Shin Armor (Gears of War 3) (Dominic Santiago) Dom's Armor from Gears of War 3 *Dominic Santiago (Dom) - Chest Armor (Gears of War 3) (NO UNFOLD YET) *Dominic Santiago (Dom) - Shin Armor (Gears of War 3) (NO UNFOLD YET) Dizzy Wallin *Dizzy Wallin - Chest Armor (NO UNFOLD YET) *Dizzy Wallin - Shin Armor and Boots (NO UNFOLD YET) *Dizzy Wallin - Full Body Model (Needs Work, a good starting place for other parts) (NO UNFOLD YET) Locust Horde Basic Locust Drone *Locust Spotter's Helmet (Unfolded by KA5P3R) *Locust Miner's / Golden Miner's Helmet (NO UNFOLD YET) *Locust Drone - Chest Armor *Locust Drone - Shin Armor (NO UNFOLD YET) Therons *Theron Guard Elite's Helmet *Theron Guard's Helmet *Theron Sentinal's Helmet Kantus Priest *Kantus Priest's Helmet (NO UNFOLD YET) *Kantus Priest - Torso Armor (NO UNFOLD YET) Queen Myrrah *Queen Myrrah's Helmet (NO UNFOLD YET) *Queen Myrrah - Shoulder (NO UNFOLD YET) *Queen Myrrah - Shin Armor (NO UNFOLD YET) Savage Grenadier *Savage Grenadier's Hooded Goggles (Head Gear) (NO UNFOLD YET) *Savage Grenadier - Arm Armor (NO UNFOLD YET) *Savage Grenadier - Shin Armor (NO UNFOLD YET) Locust Grenadier *Locust Hunter / Golden Hunter's - Helmet (NO UNFOLD YET) Weapons Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) *Snub Pistol *Hammer Of Dawn - Particle Energy Rifle *Lancer Assault Rifle *Lancer Assault Rifle (2nd file) (partially unfolded) (Full unfold in progress) *Retro Lancer Assault Rifle (NO KNIFE) *Retro Lancer Assault Rifle with Knife (partially unfolded) (Full unfold in progress) *Long Shot - Sniper Rifle *Gnasher Shotgun (partially unfolded) (Full unfold in progress) *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Mortar (NO Unfold YET) *Vulcan Cannon (NO Unfold YET) (Still Needs Work) *One-Shot Recoilless Rifle (NO Unfold YET) Locust Horde *HammerBurst 2 Assault Rifle *Boltok Pistol *Torque Bow *Boomshot - Grenade Launcher *Gnasher Shotgun(Full unfold in progress) *RAAM's Troika *Boomshield (Closed Shield) (NO Unfold YET) *Gorgon Burst Pistol (unfolded by Dave8706) *Hammerburst Assault Rifle (Classic) (NO Unfold YET) *Mulcher ( Unfolded by KA5P3R ) *Scorcher Flamethrower (NO Unfold YET) Grenades'' *Frag Grenade *Ink Grenade (NO Unfold YET) Category:Weapons